Una pequeña gran ayuda
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Tomaron su desición, pero alguien más les da una tercera opción. [SagaxSaori] Tercera parte de Mi gallardo caballero y Mi bella Saori.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo un nuevo trabajo, es la tercera parte de dos fics relacionadas con cartas y sentimientos, espero que les guste.

El santuario se levantada con todo su esplendor atrás de aquella muralla natural de cadenas montañosas, todos sus habitantes estaban en sus respectivas tareas correspondientes al estatus en el interior del recinto, una serie de templos con el clásico estilo griego subían resguardando así el templo principal, ahí donde habitaba una persona muy importante para el santuario, la diosa Athena, guardiana y protectora de la tierra, miraba todo desde la altura, luego de la guerra contra Hades así como la disputa por el planeta por parte de Apolo y Artemisa comenzaran a ser problema interino, el poderoso Zeus, señor del Olimpo y padre de todos los dioses, tuvo que meterse por primera vez en un conflicto que la diosa tenía con las demás deidades, fueron largas charlas de negociaciones y acuerdos entre los inmortales que finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de nucna más atentar contra la tierra y todas sus habitantes desde los animales, plantas y raza humana, los dioses nunca más buscarían el dominio de la tierra e irían en contra de esta, dejando a la diosa Athena a su cuidado, velando por cada una de sus habitantes; las tan soñadas palabras para la diosa de la sabiduría donde cada uno de los presentes nunca atentarían contra la tierra y la todas las razas vivientes en el planeta dejándola al cuidado de la actual regente, la hicieron sentir en paz consigo mismo y un enorme peso caía de los hombros.

La diosa se sintió en paz al saber que ya nadie iba a atentar contra la tierra, aunque haya sido una paz forzada, podía estar segura por tener finalmente uno de sus tan deseados deseos, un mundo donde su sangre y familia vieran a la humanidad como juguetes de su entretenimiento respetando la palabras de la madre Gea, y para que la diosa estuviera más que segura su corazón los dioses ofrecieron la oportunidad de recuperar a todos sus guerreros y guardia dorada, plata y bronce caída en batallas o conflicto anteriores así como al patriarca al santuario; el corazón latió de alegría al saberse que todos aquellas caballeros regresarían con la vida y así sin más tiempo que perder regreso al santuario donde todos los santos de bronce, plata y dorados la esperaban en el templo principal, algunos desconcertados, otros alegres al verse con vida nuevamente pero aquello no le tenia de importancia para l diosa, todos ellos estaban de regreso, su corazón de diosa estaba lleno de felicidad y olvidando todo protocolo corrió hacia los hombres abrazando al primero que se cruzara en su camino siendo el caballero de Géminis el recibir el abrazo de la diosa, este así como todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados por el comportamiento de la diosa, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia, ya saliendo del desconcierto y la pena que pudiera causar Saga correspondió el abrazo de la mujer, diciéndole que es una alegría volver a la vida a su lado.

* * *

Saga miro a la joven doncella que hace un momento irrumpió su camino hacia el coliseo para dejarle algo, sus ojos cafés lo observaban con mucha atención esperando una respuesta de su parte no le extraño aquella mirada por lo general los jóvenes aspirantes a caballero o las nuevas doncellas de los templos se les quedaban observando como si fueran dioses por el porte y presencia la mayoría se que quedaba observando con admiración y respeto por todos los actos realizados en vida y después de esta, ellos eran símbolo de fidelidad y lealtad hacia Athena y la tierra misma. L a pequeña infante solo se le quedaba observando unos segundos más antes de hacer una reverencia y dejar algo a su lado esperando a que él se percatará de su presencia.

Saga por un momento se quedó extrañado por el profunda mira de la infante, se sentía intrigado por el peculiar color que poseía, un café que llegaba a ser confundido por el rojo de la sangre, la mirada con profundidad como si buscara algo en su ser, equello lo podía un poco nervioso pues nunca se había enfrentado con una mirada tan profunda que podía jugar que tenía mucho sabidura ocultad tras su apariencia.

-es para usted señor.- extendiendo su mano señala lo que dejo al costado del caballero mostrando un papel doblado a la mitad, Saga dejo de lado todos las ideas y toma el papel, la infante hace una reverencia antes de darle la espalda y salir por la puerta trasera. Saga la sigue con la vista hasta verla desaparecer, observa el papel, lo desdobla para leer su contenido.

 _Espero que estas palabras no sean vista por alguien más, porque…_

* * *

Apenas eran una mañana y el rostro de la diosa se encontraba teñida de un color escarlata, y no era para menos pues en ese momento sus ojos no podían dejar de observar aquel trozo de papel que aquella doncella había dejado a primera hora del día y dejándose llevar por la vaga idea de que eran noticias de Tatsumi o algún informe del santuario, lo abre descubriendo una fina letra y sin poder contener su curiosidad comenzó a leer descubriendo una verdad, no cruel pero si vergonzosa para su persona, por un momento recordó lo que hacía un tiempo había escrito dejando la carta y comenzó a buscar la suya que había escrito descubriendo con horror que no estaba en el lugar donde la había escondido, en estos momento deseaba morirse pues aquel papel tiene algo que se había jurado no revelar, aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello, los nervios comienzan a invadirla, no tiene idea Sintió que un cosmos se levantaba de forma violenta, y luego se apaciguaba, salió del templo principal asustada descubriendo con espanto el origen de la alteración, la tercera casa estaba rodeaba por un aura dorada de su protector, no espero un segundo para ir hacia este y ver lo que perturbaba a su guardián; todas las personas con la que cruzaba habían detenido sus actividades con ver hacia la tercera casa, llego justa a tiempo antes de que el resto de la guardia dorada ingresara a la casa, con un movimiento de la mano y una mirada suplicante a no intervenir obedecieron a lo pedido, ingreso a la casa temerosa por lo que podía encontrar, estruja el puño, percatándose que en todo este tiempo llevaba consigo aquella pergamino, no sabe si sentirse afortunada o tonta por lo que está por hacer.

Se encontraba en medio del templo con la mirada puesta sobre el papelas, las pisadas de la diosas eran las únicas que se escuchaban pero el santo se negaba a levantar el cabeza

—Athena. —El Santo levanto la mirada viendo a su diosa, el cuerpo se le tensa así como la diosa, estaban solamente ellos dos y era el momento de poner las piezas al aire.

—Saga. —fue la primera en acercarse, reconoce el papel que tiene el santo en sus manos, era ahora o nunca —yo quiero disculparme.

Saga quedo desconcertado por la respuesta, mira lo que lleva en las manos la diosa pero no dice nada, ya tenía mucha vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar y ahora que su diosa supiera el más grande de sus secretos, solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara..

—perdóname por no tener el valor de enfrentar esta batalla de enfrente, perdóname por provocarte esto, nunca fue mi intensión en colocarte en esta encrucijada, porque sé que estas palabras son muy comprometedoras para ambos y nunca tuve la intensión de provocar esto Saga, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir y condenar este caprichoso corazón que desea estar a tu lado, pues tu sola presencia hace que pierza la cabeza y olvide la diosa que soy para ser una mujer enamorada, que las dulces y venenosas palabras de Afrodita ingresaran con violencia a esta mente que ahora no sabe lo que quiere yo… yo … yo te amo saga

—Athena yo…

—por favor Saga deja que termine, soy yo la única culpable de que este sentimiento sea el causante de tu sufrimiento, en un deseo egoísta de ser la única en tu vida, pero que te pone en peligro solo con el fin de tenerte de regreso, soy una egoísta que nunca pensó más allá de lo que siente ese corazón.

—no diga eso Athena—interrumpe el peli azul— soy el culpable de que usted se encuentre así señorita Athena no tiene que sentir vergüenza en lo que yo cause, así que no se culpe de algo solo yo tengo la culpa, soy el hereje en pensar en usted como la mujer y no como la diosa, soy el blasfemo que profano la pureza que es con pensamientos poco dignos de un servidor suyo por favor Athena perdome por ser el peor hombre en la tierra.

Athena se acercó tomando ambas mejillas acariciándolas con cuidado, los ojos de Saga no pierden detalle de ver las delicadas facciones que poseía la diosa, ambos cruzaron que si nadie interrumpía estaban por juntar sus labios en búsqueda de un beso deseado por ambos desde hace mucho tiempo, sus labios se juntaron, ambos cerrarons los ojos dejandose llevar por la dulce sancación que les provocaba la persona alfrente de ellos; el aire les hizo falta así que se separaron, el cosmos de Saga volvio a la tranquilidad y Athena/Saori, supo que finalmente tu deseo estaba hecho realidad

Ambos se abrazaron en silencio, no era la mejor forma que tenían para confesar lo que sientes pero era mejor algo que nada y ellos estaban dispuestos a llegar ese sentimiento que nació en ambos hacia adelante.

La pequeña infante miraba en silencio sin ser observaba por los dos mayores, sonríe por ver tu tarea hecha antes de desaparecer en la misma oscuridad que se encontraba, volvió aparecer esta vez suspiro comenzando a desprender de cada una de las prendas del santuario hasta quedas desnuda, cerró los ojos antes de que una luz la cegara e iluminara por completo su cuerpo, al momento que la luz fue perdiendo su poder, aquella infante había cambiado para ser una bella mujer de piel blanca como porcelana, los cabellos platinados con la mirada con la que había bajado al mundo de los humanos.

—estas de regreso hermana Caos. — La mujer volteo la cabeza y ver a quien le hablaba, un hombre un poco más alto que ella la mira camina hasta queda a un lado de ella, vistiendo una túnica ceremonial con una coleta baja que amarraba su rojo/rosado cabello, entre sus manos tenía una tela café que le ofreció, ella la tomo envolviendo su cuerpo con esta.

—gracias Eros.—Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación en medio de esta había una ojo de agua a lo cual la albina se adelantó extendiendo su mano y en un movimiento de la muñeca brilla para reflejar el santuario de Athena, ahí mismo se ve a la diosa y el caballero disfrutan de la compañía mutuo riendo por un comentario, disfrutando de la tarde donde el sol brindaba, ambos se quedan observándolos sin mencionar nada poniendo mucha atención de la paz y alegría que reflejaban ambos, Caos estaba tan concentrada en observa a los enamorados que no veía a su hermano Eros tenía la vista en su mirada, la estudiaba minuciosamente hasta que finalmente solo tuvo que decir unas frase que era muy importante para él.

—¿Cuánto es tu amor por él?

—Tanto como fue el tuyo con aquella doncella que espera tu regreso— guardo silencio permitiendo que el hombre asimilara las palabras. —aun para ir personalmente ante aquellos hijos y expresar mi opinión por su actuar y manejo y dar testigo de la sangre derramada por el miedo y odio de un padre para no ver juntos almas que estuvieron destinadas a estar unidas desde la época del gran mito; siendo obligados a odiarse hasta la muerte, forjaron caminos diferentes donde uno se hundió al camino de la sangre y muerta y el otro en el camino de la rectitud y soledad siendo la barrera que colocaría para resguardar su corazón y ocultando el doloroso recuerdo en un cariño inexistente de aquel cordel indomable, solo por ser el recuerdo de la pasión y locura que le provocaba su sola presencia, eso es lo que son ellos dos, tan iguales y diferentes que se complementan, así como lo es para ti tu joven esposa, tan iguales y diferentes que se complementan.

Eros sonríe con tristeza y le da la verdad a su hermana, como extrañaba a su esposa Psique e hija y podía hacer cálculo del amor y dolor que sentía Caos al verse obligara a actuar por no soportar el sufrimiento que veía, recuerda perfectamente cuando ella se presentó al centro de los dioses "explicando" su descontentó y poco cuidado en la raza humana por parte de ellos, ayudando en silencio a Athena sin que ella se enterará de su participación en la intervención de Zeus así como las negociaciones así como la oportunidad de volver a ver a su guerrero y confesar el sentimiento mutuo , sin más que hacer la imagen desapareció volviendo nuevamente a un simple estanque de agua.

—¿estas bien hermana?

—si.—guardo silencio.—estoy cansada Eros, voy a descansar.—El hombre asistió sin mencionar nada más, la observa retirarse, con esa actitud altiva y orgullosa que siempre mostraba ante todos, pero en el fondo lloraba, siendo la indefensa niña que se protegía de la oscuridad, lugar de donde nació, y dio comienzo a todo, él siendo lo más cercano que ella tenía, sabía lo que era ella, el cambio, una transformación de la creación, no solo era el inicio, también era el fin de la creación, no existía maldad en su corazón, pero muchos milenios en la soledad sin ser amada la hacían una criatura frágil y solitaria y el verse despojada de tal vez la única oportunidad de buscar un compañero, era más de lo que él pudiera soportar, solo esperaba que Caos pudiera seguir adelante.

Llego a su habitación donde solo había una cama, un mueble y una gran ventana que daba hacia un gran campo de estrellas, llegó a su cama dejándose caer en esta antes de gritar de dolor lanzando todo su alrededor hacia las cuatro paredes, lagrimas caían de esos ojos sin dejar de sacar todo lo que llevaba en su interior, obligarse a si misma en ayudarles a la diosa virgen y el caballeros en unir sus corazón en un amor que ella no podía experimentar, porque sabía que si ella hubiera querido, hubiera utilizados todo los métodos que su descendencia solía hacer para tener lo que querían, sin embargo ella no lo haría, más que nada por respecto a la diosa y al caballero pero aún más por respeto hacia sí misma, ella estaba muy enamorada y lo amaba profundamente como para aceptar que la felicidad de aquella joven criatura era con ella , y si él era feliz, ella podía lo sería.

—Espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad mi pequeña luz. —Continuo llorando dejando que las lágrimas se transformaran en aquellas bellas estrellas que adornaban e iluminaban el oscuro cielo, era la única muestra que le daría a Athena y a Geminis que alguien más velaba su amor y felicidad aun por encima de la suya.

* * *

Bueno según sería el fin de esta trilogía, sin embargo va a haber un epilogo, algo pequeño pero igualmente importante pues como vieron Caos aparece apoyando a Athena pero solo por algo, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos para el epilogo de esta trilogía.


	2. Epilogo

solo una pequeña cosa, feliz cumpleaños para los gemelos de SS

* * *

Epilogo.

Era una sensación extraña, este fue el primer pensamiento de Caos al momento de experimentar las actividades que los humanos solían realizar todos los días de su existencia, pero también como no sentirse así cuando era la primera vez que ingresa a un edificio tan grande como los templos o santuarios de su progenie tenía a su propiedad, ver tantos hombre como mujer sin ofrendas o lanzando oraciones. Toda había cambiado ahora estaban varios hombres y mujeres con aquellas raras vestimentas blancas o esas cosas que se ponían en las manos y boca con esos aparatos de metal que les permitía escuchar el corazón, o esas camas con ruedas que era empujada con unos hombres, gritándose entre ellos un extraño código mientras llegaban a alguien acostado, como había cambiado el mundo humano, no es que fuera por voluntad suya ir a ese extraño sitio, sin embargo Eros le había pedido ir a ese sitio porque tenía una sorpresa para ella.

Ocultando la mirada detrás de unas gafas oscuras, visitando lo más normal posible, con una falda corta negra y una blusa blanca como si fuera alguna persona encargada de la seguridad o administración, términos o conceptos utilizados por el personal del sitio, algo nuevo para ella, fue caminando con la misma elegancia que la caracteriza siendo la causa que alguna que otra mirada la observara con discreción principalmente por aquella peculiar cabellera plateada que poseía. Fue camino hacia una sala donde podía sentir la alteración de los cosmos, ingresa un par de puertas para ver la sala de espera llena de personas, algunas tomando asiente en las sillas, otras que se paseaban de un lado a otro a la espera de alguna noticia u otras que simplemente se encontraban en silencio. Siguió caminando siendo ignorada por aquellos que se encontraban en su mundo, paso al frente del sitio donde hasta que vio a alguien llegar en esa especie de cuadrado y fue ahí donde lo vio.

No oculto la alegría y ternura al ver aquel infante que dormía plácidamente en la cuna, sin ser interrumpido, la piel a porcelana, con unos pequeños labios color durazno y una pequeña manta azul lo envolvía, podía apreciar unos pequeños pelitos oscuros que hacían juego con su piel, sin ser perturbado por el ruido del exterior su respiración era tranquila y forzaba siendo los primero movimientos que hacía por si mismo, pego un poco la mano a esa superficie transparente que dividía el espacio entre ella y aquel pequeño, no podía dejar de ver al infante que dormía.

Miró una enfermera acercándose al infante, estuvo tentada a alejar a esa mujer del niño, pero la fémina solo hacia su labor de velar los infante que estaban a su cuidado, la señorita levanto la mirada y la observa, señala al infante pero niega, después tocar su vientre y volver a negar, la enfermera entiende el mensaje y solo asiente, continua examinando a un par de niños más antes de retirarse mientras Caos sigue observando al infante que le llamo, levanto ligeramente el cosmos descubriendo quien eran sus padres, aunque claro eso lo había más que nada para reafirmar a sus progenitores, un cosmos muy poderoso lo envolvía siendo una perfecta combinación de fuerza y armonía en el centro de su ser.

—¿esta buscando a alguien señorita?—dijo una ronca voz varonil a sus espaldas

Caos se tensa al escuchar aquella voz que no sabe que responder, cuenta mentalmente hasta cinco antes de voltear, ahí estaba su caballero de brillante armadura, aunque esta ocación llevaba puesto una extraña tela azul que tal vez no protegía casi nada, pero que ese lugar les pedía portar, el padre del infante la mira con desconfianza, normal en él que ni la intimida ni impute.

—nada en especial señor, solo veo a los nuevos niños que nacieron, son tan pequeños y frágiles, es la primera vez que veo a muchos juntos, por lo general siempre son uno o dos máximo.

—¿acaso, usted es madre?

—Por desgracia, no tengo las condiciones para que mi vientre tenga vida, por mucho que lo intente.

—Disculpe señorita no sabía…

—no hay porque disculparse señor, soy consciente de mi condición y no estoy avergonzada por ello y por lo que veo usted acaba de salir de algún sitio.

—si, bueno, solo quería ver que mi pequeño este bien.

—muchas felicidades, ¿y quién es él pequeño?

—es él—señala al infante que desde un principio había visto Caos.

—es muy lindo.

—si, heredo la belleza de su madre.

—yo diría lo contrario—Murmura la albina

—¿Disculpe?.

—no es nada señor, solo algo que se me ocurrió, y su mujer ¿está bien?

—si, Saori es una mujer muy fuerte y delicada, ni en las más peligrosas situaciones podría ser tan valiente como lo fue Saori, es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido y por ello nunca podría dejarla de amar.

—un bello juramente señor, espero que lo cumpla.

Esta vez fue saga quien le toco quedarse sin palabras, mira a la albina que ríe por la expresión del rostro y a pesar de que la albina llevaba puesto ese par de lentes oscuros, podía sentir una penetrante mirada de la mujer, mira la ventana de maternidad y sonrió, su niño estaba dormido sin embargo se remueve abriendo ligeramente lo ojos descubriendo un par de cuencas verdes opaco, Saga se alegró por dentro al ver a su pequeño que tenía la mirada de su madre, Caos le sigue la vista y vuelve a ver al primogénito de Saga y Saori, que volvió a quedar dormido, pero que tuvo la oportunidad de ver que había heredado la vista de Athena.

––¿me imagino que está muy orgulloso señor?.

—Si, es el mejor día de toda mi existencia.

—Eso me alegra mucho señor, estoy seguro que será un excelente padre y esposo, su mujer desde estar muy orgulloso de usted.

Saga no oculto el orgullo de aquellas palabras que decía la mujer, después de todo el amor que ambos se tenían estaba representado en aquella personita que dormía ahora mismo, a pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran arrancar, ellos dos estaría juntos para proteger la familia que ambos estaba formando .

—si, ¿no gustaría conocerla? Saori es una mujer muy agradable estoy segura que serían muy buenas amigas.

—con mucho gusto aceptaría la invitación, pero tengo que rechazarla, dentro de poco tengo que retirarme además de que su mujer necesita descansar, yo solo sería una carga y una distracción.

—fue un gusto conocerla señorita — Ambos extendieron la mano juntándolas, Caos daba por

—el gusto es mío, adiós —Caos paso a un lado de Saga retirándose del lugar, a tan solo unos pasos de la entrada, levanto el dedo índice a la altura de la boca, murmurando unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo, su cosmos se elevó discretamente envolviendo a los primerizos padres y al infante, crea una pequeña cadena con un huevo con una serpiente, invisible para todos ellos, este era su bendición y protección para la familia, ella los protegería y velaría en esta y las próximas eras, nadie de atrevería a ir contra su voluntad, aun sin que ellos se enterarán.

Mientras Caos se retira, saga observa a su hijo, es el hombre más afortunado del mundo luego de dos años cuando aquella niña le dio una carta donde Athena escribía sus sentimientos, por alguna razón, tiene el presentimiento que fue ella misma quien le dio la suya a su diosa, pero ahora no quiere pensar en ello, ahora mismo tenía que ir con sus compañeros que los esperan en la sala para informar que ya había nacido su hijo y su mujer/diosa se encontraban bien, y que todos ellos serían tíos del pequeño Archí*, más si tuviera la oportunidad de volverla a ver, estaría sumamente agradecido por ser aquella pequeña fuerza en unirlos y ofrecerles la oportunidad de estas juntos.

* * *

Todos los habitantes de aquel monte se reunieron lo más rápido posible cuando el regente hizo un llamado, tomaron asiento a la espera del máximo representantes que no tardó mucho en aparecer, las facciones que mostraba la máxima representación del Olimpo, hizo que la mayoría de los presentes se prepararan mentalmente por la peligrosa situación que tenía muy alterado al señor del Olimpo, ya cuando la mayoría estuvo presente, hizo acto de aparición el dios del trueno acompañado de su fiel esposa y su hijo Apolo, ambos estaban muy serios para el gusto de los presentes que solo podía significar que eran malas noticias.

—estamos presentes porque él día de hoy nació una desgracia para el Olimpo, pues el envase de quien en este momento fue muy hija, dio a luz a un niño con sangre mortal por parte de su padre.

Los murmullos de los dioses inundaron la habitación, Zeus levanto la mano y todos los presentes guardaron silencio

—es de suma importancia prepararnos, ese niño puede ser muy peligroso para el Olimpo además de que esto puede significar nuestro fin, la sangre de Athena fue contaminada por un mortal y esto tiene que ser castigado, Caos tiene que aprender que los humanos son una plaga no podemos permitir que una infamia siga, Athena y Caos serán considerada una traidora para el Ol...

—Veo que están planeando algo…¿y yo no estoy presente, donde quedaron los modales?— todos los presentes voltearon hacia la entrada de la sala, la figura de eros en compañía de Afrodita, Psique y Hedoné hizo que todos los presentes en la sala quedaran congelados, el hombre camino al centro de la sala sin despegar la vista del dios mayor, la mirada carmesí que poseía el dios se había oscurecido, sus gestos corporales lo delataban indicando la molestia que tenía, mientras tanto este palicio por la llegada del joven dios, nunca se esperó que Eros hiciera acto de presencia, se suponía que iba a estar en algunos de los templos de su "madre" durante los próximos días, tiempo suficiente para poner un alto a Athena, a ese hombre que la profano, su guardia y a Caos, que estaba muy entretenida con los dos primeros.

—Madre, podrías esperarme en alguno de tus templos, podrías llevarte a Psique y Hedoré.

—Preferiría quedarme querido—inquirió Psique.

—igual yo padre—le seculo Hedoré.

—está bien, madre que nadie intervenga, que tengo que hablar algo con ellos.

Afrodita asistió retirándose del lugar, si no fuera porque pudo escuchar algo por parte de Hera, esto sería una injusticia, no por Athena, sino por Caos que aun con el corazón dolido, trataba de seguir adelante, ella sabía cuándo una diosa tiene el corazón roto, es una sensación dolorosa y fría, y si para ella pasar unos meses en la desesperación de no tener a la persona deseada fue un martirio, no quería imaginarse el estado que estaba la primera fuerza primordial al verse despojada de aquel sentimiento y deseo de ser amada.

—Señor —se expresó Zeus.—esto lo hacemos por el bien del Olimpo no podemos dejar que …

El cosmos de Eros lo hizo callar, no es una persona que le gusta de aplicar la violencia, pero el hecho de que aquellos niños hables sin conocer a su familia, su esposa, hija y lo más importante su hermana, eso lo hacía sacar su lado negativo, todos los presentes callaron sin objetar nada, .

—mi hermana dio su voluntad y si ella dio sus bendiciones a ellos, ¿ustedes qué clase de derecho tienen para intervenir?

—señor.— trata de persuadirlo Zeus del error de Caos.

—he dicho que nadie ira contra ellos y esa es mi voluntad, si alguno de ustedes se atreve a levantar un dedo contra las bendiciones de caos, no solo se enfrentara de mi furia, sino a la a de mi hermana— Zeus palicio así como los presentes, Eros conocía el miedo que tenían los dioses a Caos y no se atreverían a ir contra ella de no ser necesario, aun cuando ellos sabían que era una pelea perdida.

Eros salió de la sala en compañía de su esposa Psique y su hija Hedoné, las diosas miraron al mayor enojado, muy raras veces pasada aquello que Eros interviniera en asuntos del Olimpo,

—Fuiste muy duros con ellos Eros

El mencionado se detiene, mira a un lado en uno de los tantos balcones que tenía el templo, si esposa se había detenido para ver uno de los tantos jardines que tenía el palacio.

—ellos lo fueron primero con mi hermana Caos, que no saben como la está pasándola mal.

—no deberías ser cruel, ellos no conocen el lado bondadoso de Caos, si al menos no le temieran podrían descubrir una gran persona.

—tu lo has dicho Pisque, si ellos no la temiera.—suspira cansado.—¿Crees acaso que algún momento dejaran de ser tan…

—idiotas, no lo creo.—intervino una tercera voz—son como corderos siguiendo a un tonto que no ve más allá del trono y la cama.

Eros volteo hacia dónde provenía la voz, y miro a un hombre de cabellos rojos sentado sobre un barandal del templo que daba vista hacia el exterior del olimpo, vistiendo un faldón con unas sandalias que cubrían parte de la piernas con un peto dorado, le observaba con una sonrisa burlona para luego girar el rostro y mirar la tierra.

—Creí que estarías en la reunión "padre." —El mencionado volteo sonriendo de lado miro a su cuñada y nieta saludándola con un gesto en la cabeza, las dos mujeres corresponden el gesto y se retiran, dándoles privacidad a los dos dioses mayores.

—no soy afine a las reuniones que hace Zeus, y más si son tonterías.

—típico en ti padre.

—si, aunque por respeto deberías omitir llamarme padre después de todo tu eres mucho mayor para mí o cualquier habitante del Olimpo.

—pero de tu unión con la hija de Urano, me dieron la oportunidad de tener un cuerpo que tiene la capacidad de caminar.

—con tu poder te sería muy fácil caminar entre los hombres.

—todo poder implicar una gran responsabilidad, además de que no tengo la capacidad creadora de Caos para las cosas materiales, ¿Qué hacer?

—viendo algo.

—¿y que ves?

—No mucho, solo a tu adorada hermana, se ve muy sexy como humana y más con esas ropas entalladas a su figura.

—si no fueras mi padre, te golpearía en estos momentos.

Ares rio por la contestación del menor. Eros camino quedando a un lado del pelirrojo y observar a su hermana salir del edificio.

—tu plan resulto mejor de lo que planeaste Eros, además de ser el primer paso para que el fragmentado corazón de Caos se recupere, Athena puede estar tranquila durante los próximos años mortales, nunca sabrá que su familia es protegida por el Caos.

—y de todos los inmortales—prefirió cambiar de tema— eres él único que no ha opinado al respeto.

Ares pensó un poco la respuesta, eros lo miraba y aunque su "padre", le costara contestar él ya sabía la respuesta de la pregunta.

—porque se lo que ella siente querido, se lo que se siente ser odiado por lo que eres sin tener la oportunidad de justificar, así como ella es el cambio, yo soy el impulso a realizar las cosas, son aquella llama que impulsa al hombre seguir adelante, porque la vida es así, una contante guerra con uno mismo—se separa del barandal —nos juzgan sin conocer, así como también no saben la importancia de nuestra existencia.

—¿quién eres y que le hiciste a mi ninfómano padre?

Ares rio por el apodo, revolviéndole los cabellos rosados del dios del amor, Eros hizo un puchero ofendido por la actitud de su padre hacia él, ¿acaso el belicoso dios no puede respetar a alguien?

—luego nos vemos Eros, tengo que ver a tu madre, debe estar un poco intranquila por la cuestión de Caos y sus bendiciones.

Eros asiente por las palabras de Ares, Caos y él son fuertemente juzgas sin ser conocidos, tal vez con el tiempo y un poco de escarmiento todos ellos sean conscientes de aquellas fuerzas, sin embargo algo estaba surgiendo en su mente y esto implicaría resolver dos asuntos en un solo ataque, solo esperaba que Caos y Ares no se enojaran con él.

* * *

Bueno con esto doy por concluida la trilogía, quiero agradecer a todos quienes se tomaron si tiempo para leer y más a quienes dejaron sus comentarios y críticas, además de que quiero saber su opinión del loco plan que tiene en mente Eros para su hermana y su padre político, aunque claro esto sería para otra historia y en otra ocasión. Luego nos leemos, chao.

*Archí :Comienzo en griego


End file.
